Sarah Page
Cryptozoology researcher |Organisations = British Museum Anomaly Research Centre |Age = 29 (in 2009) |Height = 5'5" |Hobbies = Museums Antique shopping Travelling Reading |Skills = Ancient Egyptology Cryptozoology |Status = Deceased |First = Episode 3.1 |Last = Episode 3.10 |Actor/Actress = Laila Rouass}} Doctor Sarah Page was a former-Egyptologist who was drawn into the Anomaly Research Centre after becoming involved in an Anomaly incursion at the British Museum. Being an amateur Cryptozoologist, her skills proved a valuable asset to the team, as she set about researching mythical creatures for Nick Cutter's Anomaly-predicting Matrix project. After Danny, Abby and Connor failed to return from a mission, she was part of the final organised reconnaissance sent out to find them. Biography Background Sarah Page was born in Brighton, Sussex in 1981. She was once an archaeologist who went on excavations all over the world, but was demoted to lecturing schoolchildren in the British Museum because she was "not very good at taking orders." (Episode 3.1) Episode 3.1 Sarah was first seen teaching a school group about Egyptian mythology and her boss Marion Taylor wasn't impressed that she was going into grotesque details. She tried to convince her to let her look at the Sun Cage one last time but was refused. She stayed after hours and her first meeting with the ARC team was very bad, as she they were holding guns and assumed Nick Cutter was a thief, and seeing Marion dead on the floor, thought they had killed her and fled. Sarah went to where the Sun Cage was, and saw the anomaly inside it. Hearing noises, she soon encounters what she thought is Ammut before it went outside. Cutter and Abby Maitland went after it, disbelieving her claim the creature was an Egyptian God, and Sarah waited with Connor Temple. When Sarah looked at the symbols on the Sun Cage, she realised the Egyptians may have had contact with this Anomaly already, theorising they thought the anomaly was part of the sun and built the Sun Cage out of magnetite to contain it. After helping Connor experiment with the anomaly to see if it moved. After another one of the creatures, a Pristichampsus, attacked she helped try and barricade the anomaly and Sun Cage, before the team told them the first Pristichampsus was on its way back. When Connor was was at its mercy, Sarah told the others to bow to it, thinking that the creature was used to being treated like a god and bowing was a sign of respect. The others bowed, and Sarah was proven right as the Pristichampsus went back through the anomaly without attacking them. She went to the ARC with the team with their boss James Lester warning her not to tell anyone at the risk of being arrested herself. While talking to Connor about seeing what they Egyptians thought was Ammut, Cutter gets an idea and invites her to join the team, wanting her to help them prove that myths and anomalies are connected somehow because of her great knowledge about ancient cultures and mythical creatures, and she agreed. ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 1 TBA Episode 3.2 Sarah worked with Cutter in trying to work out where the anomalies will appear by dating appearances of mythological creatures as anomalies in hopes of finding a pattern. Sarah had just researched the Qilin and added it to Cutter's research model when Cutter realised they had predicted an anomaly. She was willing to help Jenny Lewis, Abby and Connor investigate, but Cutter wanted her to keep researching. After doing more research elsewhere, Sarah was on her way back when she bumped into Helen Cutter, although she had no idea who she was and that she was secretly stealing Sarah's security card. Upon trying to get inside the ARC, the card had already been used and led to an intruder alert, and the death of a man Cutter had apparently seen die in the Silurian. Sarah was sceptical until Cutter realised that Helen was back. ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 2 TBA Episode 3.3 Sarah and Jenny spoke of how Jenny may have being another person named Claudia Brown, although Sarah wasn't entirely understanding. When Cutter apparently returned from an anomaly incursion, she told him she'd found more dates, but he was acting strangely so she left him to work on his own. She was captured along with Jenny and Lester by Helen, her Cleaner Clones and the Nick Cutter Clone. Sarah saw the way Helen controlled the Clones and Cutter, and helped creates a digital audio of Helen to confuse them. Connor and Becker went to upload it to the PA system, during which a Clone attacked the group, and Sarah was almost choked to death before the audio was played and the Clone, along with all the others. She escaped with the others when the ARC is blown up. Sarah watched as Connor came back out of the ARC with the dead body of the real Cutter and she watches as the others grieve his death. ''Primeval Evolved'' Week 3 TBA Episode 3.4 Sarah offered to clean up the Artefact Cutter had taken from Helen and given to Connor since she had experience. She also told Jenny that despite her work on Cutter's (now destroyed) matrix, he kept a lot of things to himself and wouldn't be able to fix it up for a few years at least. Episode 3.5 Sarah remained working on the artefact, and was curious when she saw Jenny holding a photo of what appeared to be herself but was actually Claudia Brown. She used intruder Danny Quinn to bring move stuff into her work area. He was suspicious of one of Christine Johnson's men, and Sarah allowed him to follow him, which led to the warning of a fungus Connor had taken a sample of and contained at the ARC infecting and killing Johnson's man. At first Sarah thought that because they like damp environments heat and fire might help, and only after Danny heads off with flamethrowers does she and Connor learn it only spreads it. She barely managed to tell Jenny and the others not to use the flamethrowers in time. After Connor was trapped inside the room with the growing fungus did he suggest turning the temperature down, and Sarah did so, and worked, so she and the others prepared the main room so that it would kill another fungus creature the others had captured. Episode 3.6 Sarah and Connor temporarily opened the artefact after many failed attempts, in which she realises that it is a map of Cutter's matrix that and that he was right. But before they can try again the ARC is invaded by Christine Johnson and her men. Sarah escapes with Connor, Abby & Danny. They escape to a Abandoned War Cabin in which they reside for a while. There they find a book which documents what happened there. They are soon attacked by a flock of Terror Birds in which Danny is able to get them to go back to the anomaly when he uses a bird call to get them back. They are soon captured by Becker who being "soldier boy" as Danny calls him, captures them by orders of Christine. But it is revealed that he just used Christine to get a copy of an audio tape to Lester who would send it to the Minister with Christine insulting him. Sarah kisses Becker on the cheek for being a hero. Episode 3.7 An anomaly opened in a scrapyard and a Dracorex comes through - a creature that is very similar looking to a dragon. Sarah was tired of working on the artefact and saw the incursion as a break. The creature was followed closely by a knight, who was hunting the dragon-like dinosaur. Abby and Becker tend to the injured Dracorex while Danny and Connor try to track down and contain the knight. Sarah however, pretending she was going back to the ARC travels through the anomaly and discovers that it leads to the Middle Ages. She finds a Church where a village are cowering in fear of the "dragon", which has come through an anomaly that leads from the Cretaceous period to the middle ages. The knight, seeking redemption for all of the human lives it has taken, has gone in search of the creature to kill it. When Sarah returns to the present day she researches the knight and discovers who he is and what his future holds. She uses this information to calm down the knight when he is almost driven insane by the vision of his grave, and when he tries to kill the wounded Dracorex, and Abby. The knight later returns to his own time, telling the villagers the beast has been vanquished. Episode 3.8 Sarah later admits to Danny that is mortally afraid of bugs or insects, which she proved when the Megopteran was released into the present through a future anomaly. She is left in the warehouse where the anomaly was situated when the rest of the team travelled into the future, and retrieves a spare anomaly locker from the back of one of the vans, with the original having been run over by Jack Maitland. When the young of the deceased Megopteran, which had been killed by a car, emerged from the body of some murdered guards, she screamed and accidentally locked the anomaly, with the team just metres away. Unbeknownst to her, Danny and the others were being pursued by a swarm of ravenous future creatures, and would have been ripped to pieces had she not trapped the young in a box and reopened the anomaly. She later threw the box back through the anomaly into the future and welcomed back the team. Episode 3.9 Sarah works with Abby, Conner & Becker to stop a herd of Embolotherium from destroying a camp site. One of the mother Embolotherium is causing chaos around one camp because her child is stuck under a pool table inside one of the camps. Sarah and the others are able to begin to drive the Embolotherium back through the anomaly until it closes which causes the herd to go in a riot and charge at the main camp area where there are several campers. Danny arrives with a woman from the future called Eve. She opens an anomaly to send the Embolotherium back home. Danny has Sarah look through Eve's notebook in which Sarah finds the specific numbers of 333 and the name Claudia Brown. This tips them off that Eve is not who she seems and it is revealed that Eve is in fact Helen Cutter. Helen gets back the artifact as well as kidnapping Christine Johnson. Helen sends Christine into the future anomaly in which a Future Predator kills her. Danny realizes that Helen is in the future and he and the rest of the team set to go to the anomaly where they went to the future. Episode 3.10 The team arrive at the future anomaly when Conner sees that the anomaly back at Christine Johnson's Headquarters is back. Danny decides that he, Connor and Abby will go to the future while Becker & Sarah will investigate. While there, they are attacked by several Megopteran. Sarah and Becker lock themselves in a cage while the Megopteran attempt to get in. Becker uses an electric current to fry them. They find that the anomaly has closed again in which they decide to return to the other future anomaly to await Danny and the others. They get there but Danny and the team don't arrive. Sarah then tells Becker that she has an idea. The idea is apparently to go through the anomaly in an attempt to find them, as no other actions seem to have been taken. Between Series 3 and Series 4 Sarah was able to decipher the cryptic words "333" in Helen's notebook. ( ) Meanwhile, four rescue missions, in an attempt to retrieve the lost team members, were mounted, led by Becker and Sarah. All missions lead to a dead end - no bodies or traces of the missing members were found. Ultimately, Sarah was killed by a Future Predator during the fourth mission while trapped in a car. ( , Episode 4.1) Other references Parts of the fourth rescue mission to the future and Sarah's death were shown in a flashback of Becker when he was being interviewed in the ARC. Matt Anderson mentioned Sarah among all of the team members the ARC had lost over the years. Becker told Jess how Sarah had deciphered Helen's notebook. Episode 4.1 Becker mentioned losing Sarah to Matt. Later, when Connor and Abby returned after a year trapped in the Cretaceous and they arrived at the new ARC, Abby asked where Sarah is, however before anyone could explain what happened, Philip Burton arrived. Personality Sarah was a highly sparky, intelligent and witty woman, who possessed a very expansive knowledge of many mythological figures and creatures. She was highly resourceful and skilled at quickly piecing together and solving previously-unnoticed patterns between Anomaly incursions and writings or mythologies, and at deciphering codes and patterns in cryptic writings. Sarah could also think up unorthodox methods to solve the team's current problems with an Anomaly incursion (i.e., using a forklift and stacks of crates to wall off an Anomaly, or secretly going through an Anomaly to Medieval times to pose as a peasant and to get information on a knight who'd crossed through the Anomaly into the present). Sarah's wits and intelligence were usually more active outside of the action, although she justified this as being because her plans and ideas on how to deal with situations aren't the sort of thing that would be running through one's mind while being attacked by the creatures from the Anomalies. Sarah also admitted she "wasn't very good at taking orders," and could be independent and rebellious, and was not a stickler to rules and the chain of command, which Lester noted meant she would fit right in with the team at the ARC. Relationships Abby Maitland Sarah and Abby had a very close and sometimes almost sisterly friendship; understanding each other very well and sharing secrets, while also occasionally teasing and poking fun at each other. Connor Temple Connor tried multiple times to flirt with Sarah and to understand her sparky attitude, although she often deflected it with a rather blunt and slightly unimpressed response. Danny Quinn When Sarah and Danny first met during Danny's break-in into the ARC just before the Future Fungus incursion, Sarah was initially distrustful of Danny and unwilling to let him out of her sight. After Danny officially became the ARC team's new leader, he and Sarah developed a more trusting relationship, with Sarah reporting to Danny as her boss. Hilary Becker Becker and Sarah had a lite friendly relationship. However Sarah's death had a profound effect on Becker's view of the ARC operation. He resigned from the ARC, only to later become the head of security again. Even then, he still felt responsible for her death; he was very strict with the older team members, and found it hard to trust the new ones. Jenny Lewis Sarah and Jenny quickly grew to be close friends after the former joined the ARC. Jenny felt she could be open with Sarah, and relayed to and talked to her about her relationship with Cutter, and about Claudia Brown and how she affected the relationship. Though Sarah was slightly confused about Claudia Brown and didn't seem to very well believe it, she still listened. Nick Cutter Cutter valued Sarah for her mythology expertise and research skills just after she joined the ARC, and recruited her into his Matrix project for predicting new Anomalies. Cutter valued Sarah more as an assistant with the ARC's research than as an operative in the field, and Sarah joked and poked fun in regards to this that she'd been "taken hostage by an obsessive scientist." Appearances *Episode 3.1 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 1 *Episode 3.2 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 2 *Episode 3.3 *''Primeval Evolved'' Week 3 *Episode 3.4 *Episode 3.5 *''Fire and Water'' *Episode 3.6 *Episode 3.7 *Episode 3.8 *Episode 3.9 *Episode 3.10 * (flashback voice only, mentioned) * * *Episode 4.1 Gallery Gallery 5 (53).jpg Gallery 5 (3).jpg Gallery 5 (94).jpg|In a 1920s dress Gallery 4 (11).jpg|Dressed as a Medieval maiden sarah-page.jpg|ITV Primeval Website profile Trivia *Sarah apparently has a phobia of insects, which also expands to insectoid creatures such as Megopterans. *Laila Rouass left the show when location of filming was changed to Dublin, for series four and five, saying it would be hard to continue participating as she was a single parent Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Older Novels Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Main Characters Category:Anomaly personnel Category:Team members Category:ARC Staff Category:British Museum Employees Category:Deceased Category:Creature victims